


Infected

by cataract_chalcedony



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Humor, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Light Romance, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataract_chalcedony/pseuds/cataract_chalcedony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings Aren't as they seem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting take in my mind on it. The first real chapter will come out soon. Enjoy and review. Thanks for the title to a Chai-monster who Inspired my with Repo! The Genetic Opera

I liked the thrill of it. The possibility of being captured, the adrenaline rush, and the way my arms would prickle with goose bumps. I loved how my heart would beat as if a train was moving quickly on the tracks. Sweat beading along my temples and that familiar shiver running down my spine. Making sure not to make a mess, or to leave fingerprints. I love chaos, screams of terror. Stealth was my game. It was all I had in my arsenal. However, there was always someone who could capture me. 

I opened my eyes slowly, and heave a sigh I rose up on the cot and into a sitting position. I felt the rough fabric against my skin and chuckled to myself. I wondered how much long I would have to stay here. Accused of something I did, but not alone. It’s not as if prison was too terrible. I personally liked this brand of prison. Solitary confinement, I was declared criminally insane. The prison outfit was nicer in my opinion; it was white not that hideous orange. I also got to enjoy my bread and water, and the occasional novel they threw at me. I had a window, as I look up towards it I can see the moon. It was summer. I could tell by the way the sun would look; it wasn’t chilly like in the winter months. 

“Ai,” I glanced towards my cell door. Not the usual prison guard, someone different. I walked over to it and kneeled to the ground. Opening my meal slot I let my eyes look out, they meet red. I arch an eyebrow his sinister smile meeting my distrusting gaze. “Hungry?”

“No shit, food sucks here.” I spat back. He was all I had but I couldn’t help but hate him. I hated how he caused this to happen to me, he was like poison. I couldn’t help but feel as though he was an addiction. Beyond. When I was a kid he was Rue, I liked that better. Beyond smirked at me and he jingled a set of keys in front of the meal slot. I narrowed my eyes and he rolled his. 

“I’ll make a deal with you come with me and I’ll buy you a burger.” Beyond suggested and gave me quite a wicked grin. I sighed and gave him a curt nod. He rose up and I let the meal slot fall shut, I backed away towards my bed and I heard a clang. My cell door flew open and I saw smoke, jumping up quickly I ran over to Beyond and nearly shouted. 

“Are you nuts? The guards will be here any second.” He laughed; it made me cringe, that dark and sinister laugh. I was not in the slightest bit amused. He stepped into the room past me and his laughing grew louder. I stood there my mouth agape at his insanity. They charged me as criminally insane? 

“Who lives like this? Man, you should have at least redecorated.” He said and tilted his head to look at me. I folded my arms over my chest and jerked my head to the open door. It was a quiet signal. He didn’t need to be babied. Beyond rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, he pulled my down the hallway’s and he snickered the entire time. 

“C’mon Ai.” He uttered and took me out into the prison yard. There was a small, bright blue Saturn waiting idle outside the prison. I was shocked. How had he gotten me out with out anyone seeing or noticing? But then I thought back to his smiles. 

“Did you kill them all?”


End file.
